IMPERIUM
by FFLIncognito
Summary: Imperium es una región donde gobiernan la magia y las espadas. Rodak, Lignum, Montem y Underworld son los cuatro países que existen en Imperium. Underworld desea tomar el poder, y para ello desatará a todo el mal que existe. ¿Quién se interpondrá?


IMPERIUM

Capítulo 1: Escape

Lobo en el Desierto

Un hombre iba sentado en su carro tirado por dos caballos. Estaban atravesando el desierto de Taedet bajo un calor insoportable. Este hombre aparentaba unos veinticinco años, tenía un cabello castaño oscuro y vestía una gran capa marrón que le cubría tanto la espalda como la parte frontal del cuerpo.

Taedet no estaba plagado de arena, sino que era una especie de meseta desértica.

Se dirigía a la ciudad de Érimos, capital del país Rodak. El sol le hacía un mal viaje, pero por si fuera poco, alucinaba sombras a lo lejos. Esas extrañas sombras se acercaban a su carro. _"¿Pero qué…" _pensó el campesino. Mirando a través de un agujero en la tela en la parte trasera del carro, pudo ver raros esqueletos acercándose a gran velocidad.

Estos huesudos corrían como si fueran cuadrúpedos, pero se distinguía aún a lo lejos que tenían similitud con esqueletos humanos. Portaban extraños yelmos de hierro y pequeñas espadas del mismo material. Eran como muertos vivientes.

El hombre detuvo a sus caballos y bajó del carro con una expresión de desconcierto. Fue un error, porque se acercaban los extraños monstruos y no podría contra ellos. A medida que se acercaban dejaban una muy oscura sombra en su camino.

Ya estando muy cerca, la cara del campesino cambió y se dibujó en ella una sonrisa confiada. Puso su mano derecha en su cadera del lado izquierdo, y sacó velozmente una espada de acero que reflejaba la luz del sol. Tenía una cruz de bronce y, en medio de ella, engastado un topacio azul. La empuñadura estaba cubierta de un cuero oscuro.

En cuanto estuvo al alcance, blandió la espada contra los esqueletos, que ya de cerca se podía notar que tenían una altura aproximada al metro cincuenta. La fuerza con la que realizaba cortes laterales era más que suficiente para destrozar los cuellos de aquellos monstruos. A alguno que otro les daba estocadas potentes y los mataba sin más.

Era sorprendente la agilidad y habilidad para el combate que tenía este hombre. Su fuerza no se quedaba atrás, ya que no requería de más de un golpe para vencer a sus contrincantes. Ya en pocos segundos habían caído unos diez, y en otros pocos caerían aún más.

Un minuto con cuarenta fue el tiempo de este guerrero desconocido para asesinar a todos esos monstruos del mal. Una vez terminada su labor, subió de nuevo al carro y continuó su viaje hasta Érimos.

El Imperio

En Érimos el calor se volvía sofocante. Los habitantes de la ciudad ya estaban acostumbrados, pero aún así permanecían las quejas constantes del calor. En el centro de la ciudad, pese a estar en el medio del desierto, había un hermoso jardín repleto de árboles y flores. Por él paseaba Minerva, la princesa de Rodak.

Se denotaba su cabello rubio, vestía una camisa blanca con una especie de chaleco azul. Tenía un pantalón negro y largas botas rojas.

En el jardín predominaba un verde claro, acompañado de algunos rojos, azules y violetas de las flores. Arbustos de forma rectangular dando elegancia al lugar. Árboles de mediana altura para dar sombra a algunos adoquines que formaban el caminito.

Libre y con confianza de decir lo que quiera, ella le decía a las plantas:

_"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué pasa esto?"_

_"Creí que éramos todos hermanos…"_

_"¿Qué ha pasado con la luz que repele las tinieblas?"_

_"¿Qué ha pasado con la bondad que derrota a la maldad?"_

_"¿Qué ha pasado contigo, Underworld?"_

La princesa estaba muy apenada por esta crisis. Underworld, el país de las sombras, se preparaba para iniciar una guerra. Normalmente creerían que no podría contra el resto del mundo, pero últimamente había obtenido mucho poder proveniente del mal.

El Rey, Singur. Éste era un hombre fornido, de con un aspecto serio y una barba marrón en el rostro. Interrumpió el paseo de su hija para llevarla a una audiencia con los nobles del castillo. Éstos eran totalmente fieles a la familia real, tanto que darían su vida para proteger a un miembro de la misma.

La reunión dio inicio en una sala bien adornada en alguna parte del castillo. La mesa en el centro, de la más fina madera con un contraste de claro y oscuro. Las sillas alrededor del mismo estilo. Estaban presentes cuadros en la pared con las pinturas de los antiguos reyes de Rodak.

– Mi hija, Minerva, debe irse de la ciudad. Corre peligro estando aquí lleno de rebeldes–dijo el Rey angustiado.

–Tiene usted toda la razón. ¿Pero cómo la sacaremos? Alguien se dará cuenta y la buscará–replicó uno de los nobles con la mirada al suelo.

–No quiero irme. Este es también mi pueblo y no quiero abandonarlo–exigió la princesa.

–¡No digas eso! –exclamó su padre algo nervioso– Tu seguridad ante todo. Eres la única descendiente de la realeza. Si te sucede algo, no sé qué sucederá con el reino.

–Pero, padre…

–Nada, ya está decidido. Saldrás de la ciudad mientras yo les doy una explicación a los ciudadanos.

Escape

Mientras bajo el sol se daba una charla acerca del futuro del imperio, dada por el Rey Singur, la princesa Minerva se escabullía por una puerta lateral del castillo que daba con un callejón. Una vez allí, siguió caminando sigilosa pero rápidamente en dirección este para salir de Érimos.

Sus pasos producían un sonido muy bajo, y los ciudadanos presentes de la charla no se darían cuenta de su escape. A unos pocos metros de la puerta este de la ciudad, se topó con un campesino. Pelo castaño y llevaba una capa marrón.

–¿Va al desierto? –le preguntó el hombre.

–No le interesa.

–Tiene razón. Pero si lo hace, hay unos raros huesudos rondando por ahí.

–¿Eh? ¿Esqueletos?

–Sí.

–Qué tragedia, qué tragedia. Necesito algo para defenderme hasta llegar…

–Seguramente no me interesa a dónde quiera llegar, pero no puedo dejar sola a una persona que pueda necesitar mi ayuda.

–Si es que puede ayudarme, me gustaría que me acompañe, a no le importa dónde.

El hombre suspiró y se levantó de donde estaba sentado tomando sombra. Pero de pronto se oyeron los gritos de rebeldes que no aceptaban la huida de la princesa. Eran tres, armados con espadas económicas. Sus vestimentas estaban hechas de camisas blancas de tela, pantalones marrones y paños que les tapaban las caras.

Decidieron atacar al campesino que sólo quería ayudar. Uno de los rebeldes acercó su espada con velocidad al cuello del hombre, pero éste, con gran rapidez y destreza, esquivó el golpe y de una patada desarmó al atacante.

Los otros dos estaban sorprendidos, pero no se detuvieron. Procedieron a atacar también, pero corrieron la misma suerte que el primero. Los tres huyeron rápidamente del lugar y uno dejó su espada en el suelo. El campesino la levantó y se la dio a la princesa.

–Tome, espero que no la necesite.

–¿Quién es usted?

–No necesita saberlo.

La mujer, indignada, tomó la espada que el hombre tenía y le echó un vistazo. Pudo ver un arma bien adornada y elegante, además de filosa. En la hoja de la espada vio una pequeña inscripción que decía: "_Anima Glacies"_. Minerva pudo traducirlo como "Alma de hielo".


End file.
